[1] High-throughput sequence analysis: To identify cancer-causing disease genes, we run high-throughput sequences analysis for mouse large-scale insertional mutagenesis projects. We reduced the time for the sequence alignment and cancer-gene identification processes. Recently, we developed a new pipeline program to handle short sequences from next-generation sequencing machines to enhance the speed of cancer-gene identification process. [2] Database development: We develop and maintain databases for data from microarray and sequencing projects. We published sequence data for cancer gene candidates in web-accessible databases to share the knowledge with wide cancer research community. [3] Statistical analysis of microarrays: We run statistical analysis of microarrays. We used latest statistical methods to analyze expression arrays and CGH arrays from many mouse tumor models. We identified differentially expressed genes and copy number variations. Further, we applied biological pathway analysis toward these variation and identified the affected biological functions in these samples.